duremfandomcom-20200213-history
Origins
14:30:10 4 Tex: The remaining 15 Artisans agree never to teach humanity how to use magic again and go into hiding 14:29:47 4 Tex: One Artisan sacrifices himself to close the portal. The rest of humanity is left wondering what the hell happened. They don't understand it so they write it as some mythos. 14:27:08 4 Tex: Anyway, Year 33,300: The Artisans finish teaching the humans and hide themselves, letting humanity do its own thing 14:26:13 4 Chadd: Hmm. We'll come back to it. Maybe there was another purpose in the mean tme. Anyway 14:26:13 4 Chadd: Hmm. We'll come back to it. Maybe there was another purpose in the mean tme. Anyway 14:26:16 4 Chadd: As you were saying 14:26:27 4 Tex: they lived on Durem but also cultivated it 14:27:08 4 Tex: Anyway, Year 33,300: The Artisans finish teaching the humans and hide themselves, letting humanity do its own thing 14:27:19 4 Tex: Same year, Arteaus is built 14:27:36 4 Tex: Arteaus is built over the course of 30 years, making it the biggest and most advanced civilization on the planet 14:27:45 4 Tex: There's other civilizations out there too, but none are as advanced 14:28:42 4 Tex: Year 33,330 Arteaus at the height of its power, humans get reckless and open a portal 14:29:18 4 Tex: Portal spills out these evil beings that vaporize humanity. In the span of one night, most of Arteaus population is dead. 14:29:47 4 Tex: One Artisan sacrifices himself to close the portal. The rest of humanity is left wondering what the hell happened. They don't understand it so they write it as some mythos. 14:30:10 4 Tex: The remaining 15 Artisans agree never to teach humanity how to use magic again and go into hiding 14:30:16 4 Chadd: :O Like the evil things from mass effect? 14:30:19 4 Tex: Some humans survived 14:30:24 4 Tex: Idk what Mass Effect is 14:30:29 4 Chadd: The game 14:30:30 4 Chadd: omg 14:30:33 4 Chadd: So sheltered 14:33:43 4 Chadd: Okay anyway. That sounds good to me 14:33:56 4 Tex: Year 0 starts at the day of this catastrophe 14:35:11 4 Chadd: So what do these evil things look like? 14:35:11 4 Tex: A raider king named Gaurad claims Arteaus in the absence of leadership, establishes a new calendar, but the city quickly declines due to its heavy reliance on magic being cut off 14:35:26 4 Tex: So more and more people just split off and join the remaining 7 nations 14:35:38 4 Tex: Soon Arteaus is just a ghost city 14:36:03 4 Chadd: 7 near by nations or global? 14:36:06 4 Tex: I don't want them to be stereotypical monsters 14:36:26 4 Tex: Most of them move to Boldaire or Halovath, a few migrate south to Navura and Tourbiny 14:36:29 4 Chadd: What if the monsters were radiation anomalies ? 14:36:51 4 Tex: Well they are extradimensional beings 14:37:02 4 Tex: So our idea of what a creature is doesn't apply to them 14:37:07 4 Tex: They don't need heads, organs, etc 14:37:25 4 Tex: Even their existence in Durem's universe is flaky 14:37:41 4 Chadd: So it's radiating mass that's just generally attracted to heavy magnetism? So the magic-powered humans would of been like.. Well 14:37:46 4 Chadd: A magnet to them! 14:38:12 4 Tex: Yeah but it's important to remember they all disappear when the 16th Artisan sacrifices himself 14:38:23 4 Tex: But they could appear later in the universe's history 14:38:43 4 Tex: He closes the portal and expends himself to remove all traces of these creatures from reality